


【教父｜FAM】满杯夏日

by LolitaC



Category: The Godfather - Mario Puzo, The Godfather Returns - Mark Winegardner, The Godfather's Revenge - Mark Winegardner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolitaC/pseuds/LolitaC
Summary: 有一个杯子被打碎了。
Relationships: Albert Neri/Michael Corleone, Fausto Dominick Geraci/Albert Neri, Fausto Dominick Geraci/Michael Corleone
Kudos: 5





	1. 碎片

**Author's Note:**

> 这名字听起来像某种果茶，柠檬，橘子，哈密瓜，正常糖正常冰那种的。  
> 祝我cp七夕快乐～让洋人过中国节我超在行～

他把一些碎片收捡起来。这些碎片曾经可以组成一个杯子，大小刚好能让成年男性一只手握住，容量也合适，威士忌倒上八分满加四颗拇指大小的冰块，是唐恰巧一口饮尽不用停下换气的份量。他用这个杯子给唐倒过一千来杯酒，之所以不够精确是因为有时候只倒半杯，那些时候通常是唐的胃出了点问题，朱尔斯医生严肃要求他忌生冷辛辣戒烟酒咖啡因，唐低垂眼睛，说好知道了，于是今晚烟酒减半不加冰，算是唐•柯里昂少见的对他人让步——唐一般都是很强硬的，这强硬的习惯，也沿袭在了烟酒上。

但今晚唐可能没法喝酒了。他不确定他能不能在天黑之前在内华达找到一个同样完美的玻璃杯，更不确定唐愿不愿意用不那么完美的杯子饮酒——最近唐的烦心事很多，大部分来源于久久没有进展的谈判桌，小部分来源于一直不回信的前妻与孩子们。他实在不希望让唐的不悦清单再赘上一条，即使再轻微的皱眉，也会让他打心里觉得愧疚。这愧疚常常让他被另一个人嘲讽，那个人似乎永远学不会尊敬——克利夫兰的拳击手就是这样混出头的，这也是他的生活方式。但Albert Neri，唐的保镖兼助手，并不认同。

碎片被很细心地清扫，一些锋锐的边缘划破橡胶手套，与他的指腹来了个浅吻。他不觉得痛，他没有任何感觉，这样的伤放在他身上完全可以忽略不计，或许在他察觉到之前就已经愈合了。他又捡起一片，放进结实的帆布袋里。但是唐，达特茅斯学院数学系的高材生，荣获海军十字勋章的退役的海军陆战队队员，能察觉到。他时常为唐对痛苦的敏锐度感到惊讶，另一个人也曾冷笑着评判——“二十床天鹅绒下的一颗豌豆都能硌得这个公主呲牙咧嘴”——但更让他惊讶的是，唐感受到，与他做出任何可能的逃避，没有必然关系。也就是说，在他看着唐，感受从他垂下眼睫盖住的小片阴影蔓延整个房间时，他也清楚地领会到：唐不会改变。唐在往什么样的路上走？合法化，合法化，多么光辉的名词！但唐表现得好像随时都要坠入地狱。唐是个痛苦的人，并且他接受了痛苦。他这么想着，然后突然意识到他对唐的所有评价通通是一种应当羞愧的僭越。

有一片碎片落入墙角缝隙，又被书架的木腿掩住，他能看见，但他很难将它弄出来。其实没多大必要弄，它会伤害到谁呢？唐可不是为了玩乐就要把柯里昂翻过来的小孩子——但他还是努力地伸手，将手指挤进那个黑暗的角落，用力捻住它的一角。尽职已经成为了他的准则，这种忠诚并不只为了比柯里昂上下任何人都多的月结工资，或者说，根本不是为了工资。他不想知道这是为了什么，或许是因为他早就知道，因此他从不去想。

有人推开门进来了。听脚步声，不是唐。

“Neri？”不出意料，果然是Geraci，“你撅着屁股做什么呢？藏私房钱？”

他并不想搭理他，但经过过去的无数次交涉，他知道沉默更会助长Geraci的气焰：“有碎玻璃落到那里去了。”他尽量使声音听起来平静自然。

“你是柯里昂新聘的清洁工？”

Geraci永远都这么刻薄。“这不关你的事。”他回答。

“那随你便，我坐下休息会儿。”Geraci的声音听起来有些累，可以理解，他今天飞了两场，他驾驶的飞机，从纽约到芝加哥到内华达。Geraci进来时没有关门，书房的门大敞着，Neri能感觉到风。塔霍湖的夏天不算真正意义上的夏天，作为北美最大的高山湖，气温跟污染度一样低。Neri第一次听说它时还是在局里，以为是雪佛兰推出的那一款警车，他从没想到他会住在这湖西北方的私人别墅里面。他让Geraci把门关上，Geraci轻轻嘟囔了一声，大意是他很累，但还是起身去关了门。Neri没说谢谢，他终于将那块碎片弄出来了，正把它往帆布袋里装，然后他站起来，准备去扔垃圾。

唐还没回来。唐要留在拉城吃晚饭吗？他一个人？Neri总是下意识忽视唐的随从，律师，甚至他自己给唐训练出的保镖，他不信任他们，在保护唐这方面，他认为只有他胜任。毕竟唐是去拉城，而他负责拉城所有家族控股的酒店与赌场的安保，所以他的自负也情有可原。如果唐留在拉城吃晚饭，那他晚上就自己随便吃点什么好了，不用等，谁也不知道唐会什么时候回来。但Neri突然希望唐是故意今天下午去拉城的，因为Geraci今天傍晚回来。唐应该跟他拉开些距离，Neri想，不能任由Geraci予取予求为所欲为，不能让Geraci胆量太大。

Geraci野心勃勃。柯里昂上下人人都看得出来。从十年前开始他就虚报利润，让上面的人多分上一二成，那些贪图小利的首领因此高看他一眼（“这小子会来事儿！”）而忽略其背后隐藏的不择手段往上爬的野心。他帮上面的人赚得越多，他升迁得越快，而现在他上头只剩下最后一个人。人们都对他能在这个位置上待多久感到好奇，据Neri所知，拉城buttonman聚集的酒馆里还开了赌局，赌的就是Geraci会从此大富大贵还是隔天就死在不知那个废厂房里。Neri从不赌博，无论当警察时还是现在，他都离一般意义上的恶习很远，毒品除外——如果你把那些高强度追捕中用于提神的小药丸也称作毒品的话。但Geraci，Geraci五毒俱全。他成年后的生活几乎都在赌桌和帕特里克•亨利社交俱乐部中度过，对东海岸每一家赌场每一家妓院都了如指掌，如果你与他交情够好，他甚至会带你去道奇队的更衣室要签名——同时他清楚地知道你崇拜的那个球员今天的状态不会太好。Geraci在底层人中间很有威望，相比起对他们的身家状况几乎毫不了解的唐•柯里昂，人们似乎更喜欢也愿意信任Geraci。但人们畏惧唐。Neri想，畏惧比爱更有作用，不是吗？一个好的君主应该让人们畏惧自己。Neri把帆布袋打好结扔进大垃圾桶里，帆布袋上贴着用马克笔写着“小心！内有尖锐”的便签。现在Neri应该开车去市区给唐买个完美的杯子了，但他一摸口袋，发现自己没带钥匙。

没办法，他只好回去取。Neri有一辆自己的车，但钥匙总是放在唐的书架上。Neri推开门，发现Geraci半躺在羊毛沙发上，闭着眼睛。睡着了吗？Neri不想管他，他睡在哪跟Neri属实没什么关系，只要唐不介意就行，而唐的确不介意，Neri见过某天晚上Geraci睡在书房沙发上而唐坐在书桌后看赌场这个季度的总报表。他进去送晚间例行的咖啡，唐从A4纸中抬起眼来，对他轻轻点头。Neri其实很聪明，且聪明得恰到好处，让他能立时理解当下局面而忽视所有可能蕴含的寓意——这也是他能长久待在唐身边的原因。Neri经过Geraci与羊毛沙发，从书架上取下车钥匙，钥匙因过度使用以及并不经常保养而有些斑驳。这是Neri用他的第一笔工资买的，平平无奇的黑色轿车，适合隐蔽，掩藏，追踪，且不需要经常打理。Neri并不爱车，与他曾经跟随过的半夜三更也会起来洗车的胖子首领不同，这一辆福特他开了数年，除了必要的洗车和几年赶不上一次的优惠，平日里并没有刻意保养过。Neri不算是个细致的人，这或许会让一些人惊讶，毕竟他对唐的服务实在可称无微不至。但或许他也只对唐无微不至。钥匙在空气中摇晃，与钥匙扣相撞发出响声。

Geraci说：“你去哪里？”

Neri回过头来：“…你没睡着？”顿了顿，或许意识到这话确实有些失礼，又补充道，“去给唐买个杯子。”

Geraci用手背揉揉眼睛，XL衬衫随着他的动作挤出许多褶皱，Geraci的确是个不折不扣的大个子：“家里没其他杯子用了？”他说“家”时自然得像柯里昂庄园的男主人。Neri把这没来由的念头驱赶出脑海。他懒得跟Geraci解释那个破碎的杯子有多么完美，只摇摇头：“没了。”

Geraci“哦”了一声，并没有在意他的敷衍：“所以你要开车去市区？”他夸张地耸肩，“就为了买个杯子？这事让仆人记在采购清单上不就行了？”

Neri还是摇头。他将钥匙揣进口袋，转身往门口走去。

Geraci的声音在他身后响起：“他什么时候回来？”

Neri回过头：“我不知道。”他向外走。Geraci翻了个身，让自己在沙发上躺得更舒服，他很快又困了。


	2. 酒

Neri把车停好，提起礼物袋走进书房时已经天黑。书房里灯亮着，是他挑的暖黄色，不像白色那么刺眼。Geraci还在沙发上，惬意得让Neri怀疑过去的几个小时中他有没有下来过。唐坐在书桌后的扶手椅上，微微后仰，看上去有些疲惫，见他进门，眉宇间有明显的放松，Neri看得分明。他将礼物袋随意放下，走过去站在唐的椅背后，伸手轻轻按压唐的额角，这也算他们间的一个惯例。唐轻轻叹了口气，在Neri的掌心慢慢松弛下来，后脑贴上椅背。

“事情顺利吗？”他问。

“不太，但我们在努力取得进展。”唐声音有点哑，Neri猜测又在密闭的室内抽了一下午烟，他尽量让自己的大脑想象唐抽烟的模样，而不对“我们”所含的意义作过多的探究。“您该休息。”Neri说，尽管他知道这忠诚的建议多半又会归于空气，且唐已经对他过分的唠叨表示过不悦了。

唐没说话，正当Neri以为唐顶不住疲惫闭上了眼时，唐忽然坐直了身子，Neri的手停在空中。“继续说，Fausto。”唐命令道。Neri的目光投向对面的Geraci，那双蓝眼睛里全是探寻，猜测，与饶有兴趣。Geraci的父母都是西西里人，但他却有一头金发，身高也相对于一般意义上的西西里人来说显得过高。Neri已经是高个子，但Geraci，克利夫兰的地下拳击手，比他还高出半个头。即使只是这样随意地半躺在沙发上，也有不容忽视的压迫感，Neri并不喜欢这样。Geraci端起书桌上的一个马克杯，纯白的，单侧把手，喝了一口。是咖啡还是酒？Neri甚至没有闻到任何味道。这个杯子哪儿来的？Neri一无所知。Geraci放下杯子，看向唐，像从未被人打断过一般继续陈述今天他去纽约和芝加哥到所见所闻。他提到很多名字，人名，地名，公司名，Neri对其中的大部分有了解，一些只是听说，一些根本没听说过。这不是失职，他想，他是做安保工作的，又不像Geraci这样管着家族的致幻毒品生意，不知道这些也情有可原。但他看着Geraci侃侃而谈，与他的唐对视，露出一个心照不宣的笑，Neri还是沮丧起来，他沮丧的表示就是把手搭在唐坐着的扶手椅的椅背上，而不像他通常那样移开。

九点三十七分。他看了看墙上的挂钟，还早，距离唐通常休息的时间还有少说五个小时，距离Neri的就更多。为了接下来保持清醒，唐应当需要一些酒精或咖啡因。Neri绕过书桌去拿礼物袋。

唐叫住了他：“Al，去帮我倒杯酒。”

Neri转过身来：“我正准备去……”

唐微微倾身，举起Geraci面前的白色单柄马克杯，中指与无名指插进杯把的空间里，递给Neri时中指指尖擦过Neri的鱼际。

Geraci不满起来：“我还没喝完。”

唐看了他一眼：“这是我的杯子。”

Geraci耸耸肩以示投降。Neri关上门向厨房走去。那个杯子的确是唐的，Neri在厨房左数第二个橱柜里见过，但一般不拿出来使用。他低头看向杯中琥珀色的酒液——谁会拿马克杯喝威士忌？他打开厨房门，将剩下的酒倒进水槽里，拧开水龙头，将马克杯从里到外仔仔细细清洗一遍，用厨房纸巾擦干，从冰箱里拿出半瓶威士忌和冰块模具。Neri并不嗜酒，但唐要在在威士忌里加正方体冰块。冰块是用蒸馏水冻成的，这样的冰块才足够晶莹剔透，足够与琥珀、暖光，与苍白手指相配。他端起马克杯往回走。

Geraci依然在讲话。他似乎度过了很有意义的一天，必须向他的唐分享出来。Neri轻轻将马克杯放在唐右手两英寸处，方便唐伸手就可以拿到。唐道了谢，没有看Neri，这声谢谢本身也轻且含糊得可以忽略不计。Neri还是站在唐身后，其实他完全可以坐下，坐在Geraci旁边的沙发上，像臣子，而不是侍卫。但Neri更宁可站着，站在唐的身后半步，方便他随时为他的唐提供一些细小但让人安心的服务。这像是一个特权。唐握住马克杯的手柄使其离开桌面，白色杯沿与嘴唇相互挤压，酒液滑落进口腔，呼吸开始微醺。Neri早已无数次着迷地观察过唐的饮酒方式，但这不妨碍他依然暗自惊叹唐的……剩下这个名词被他的大脑切割消音。

Geraci的陈词终于告一段落。他坐起来抻了个懒腰，眯起眼睛，长长打了个哈欠：“我好累，唐，不打算给您忠心耿耿的下属一杯酒喝吗？”

唐的声音没什么起伏：“我以为你在我回来之前已经喝了半瓶了。”

Geraci短促地笑了一声：“但我又渴了，唐，说话太多很容易口渴的，不是吗？”

唐没有说什么，只是把那个马克杯推过去。

Geraci看上去有些惊讶，但他很快就端起马克杯，将余下的酒液一饮而尽，杯底敲上桌面传来一声轻响：“谢谢您的款待，在我家里可没有这样的威士忌喝。”

唐笑了笑：“所以你来喝我家的？”

Geraci摊手：“您家威士忌管够。”这话听起来不像玩笑，像个理所当然的陈述句。

Neri开口：“有些冷了，唐，需要我把窗户关上吗？”

唐抬头看了一眼时钟：“好。”

Geraci说：“别关，夜风吹着挺舒服的。”

唐说：“那随你。”

Neri忽然有了一种更加强烈的沮丧感。唐不应该这样，唐不应该如此惯着Geraci。Neri曾是纽约最诚实也最彪悍的警察，分得清小偷小摸与大奸大恶的区别，知道该对不同的罪犯施以怎样不同的待遇。而Geraci，他见到他第一眼，就知道这人绝对不是善茬。的确，Geraci是个大学生，还有半个夜校读来的法律学位，在底层获得了普遍的尊敬，但Neri看他第一眼就知道Geraci该死。那时他还是警察，穿着笔挺的警服，随身携带特大号手电筒，拿着美国公务员的固定工资（他不收任何贿赂，哪怕是“干净的”），而Geraci已经在街头巷尾混出了名气，在入会仪式上Don Vito亲手割破他的指头——那时Michael Corleone还在太平洋上躲避日本人的子弹，或在达特茅斯学院学习高等数学。Neri一直想找个合适的理由逮捕Geraci，且理由充分到连这个法学生也想不出办法隔天就保释走人。他不信任他尸位素餐的同僚，据他所知，纽约百分之七十的警察都收贿赂，小商贩的，酒吧的，妓院的，各大家族的当然更是重头，让他们负责Geraci，效果还不如Neri亲自把Geraci揍上一顿，告诉他在纽约最好放老实点。他也确实是这么做的。他给Geraci套上手铐，把他绑在警车的散热器上，用拳头狠狠揍他的裆部。是傍晚，在纽约某一条偏僻的街道上，暴虐的警察殴打无辜受难的好公民。Neri占了出其不意的便宜。他跟了Geraci三天，摸清了他大致的日程安排（也怪Geraci的生活太有规律），在他离开赌场独身前往社交俱乐部时，穿着警服的Neri向他出示了警官证，请Mr.Geraci先生去局里处理一些事情。Geraci向来独身行动，也不随身带枪，这很多时候让他避免了麻烦，也有些时候让他难以防身。但Geraci一开始似乎并不担心：谁敢挑战一个重量级拳击手？但刚刚转过街角Neri就不由分说地把他铐上，扔在警车后座，此时的Geraci还很乐观：他在局里有关系。却没想到Neri根本没想着把他带回局里。Albert Neri是纽约警局最特立独行的不定时炸弹——Geraci总算回想起这个名字，他为自己不太好的记忆力付出了代价。但后来Geraci在唐的身边见到了Neri——那都是后来的事。总之，Neri不喜欢Geraci，并且希望唐也不要那么喜欢他。虽然他的希望向来没什么作用。

唐问：“在想什么，Al？”

Neri猛然回过神来，他看见唐向他伸出手。而Geraci站起身来，披上他搭在沙发靠背的长风衣。

Neri道歉：“我走神了，唐，您要我做什么？”

唐笑一笑：“我看见你的礼物袋了……还是说那不是送给我的？”

Neri没有立刻回答。他的眼睛看向书桌上那个白色马克杯。已经见底了，冰块还没化干净，被安放在Geraci那一方。

Neri回头看唐：“是送给您的，但我又想了一下，觉得这礼物不够好，明天再送给您一个更好的。”

唐似乎很有兴趣：“能先告诉我是什么吗？”

Neri轻轻摇头。他转过身，发现Geraci正似笑非笑地盯着他看。他没理他，低头收捡起书桌上的文件，将它们分门别类地叠好。

Geraci戴上了帽子：“我回去了，明天见。”

唐说：“明天见。”

Geraci走出独栋别墅大门时，Neri正好扣上最后一个文件袋，唐仰在扶手椅上，抽起一根雪茄，没有喝酒了，可喜可贺。

他们谁也不说爱，直到夏天逝去。


End file.
